uberstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
About UberStrike
Uberstrike was developed and published by CMUNE, founded in 2007 by Shaun Lelacheur Sales and Ludovic Bodin. UberStrike (Paradise Paintball) v1.0-3.0 Paradise Paintball was launched in November 2008. The game was ranked number 1 worldwide on Apple Dashboard for four months after its debut in November 2008 and is the first real-time 3D multiplayer game ever launched on Facebook and MySpace, where it was awarded "Best New App" at GDC in March 2010 "Paradise Paintball" was the world's first "Social Shooter". It offered both single and multiplayer first-person shooter experiences and can be played across most internet browsers, in Mac or Windows and via Facebook, MySpace or Apple Dashboard. Single player features are only present during practice sessions. "Paradise Paintball" is thought to be the first 3D browser based game with real time micropayment systems, where users will be able to purchase virtual goods or top up on credits without having to quit the game. "Paradise Paintball" was one of the very first applications to be verified by Facebook with the video preview of the game shown in Facebook's promotional video. It was also one of the few gaming applications that was selected for the video. The game had more than 100% growth in monthly active users in the past month and past three months respectively on Facebook. On 2 April 2009, the game was reviewed by Inside Social Games. The game hit 1 million downloads on 18 May 2009. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=CMUNE&action=edit&section=3 editUberStrike v4.0 A new version, Paradise Paintball 4.0, now known as UberStrike, was released on September 14, 2010, thus ending the 'PP3D Era', including a thorough redesign of the lobby, UI, maps, and a number of new guns, armors and gear. Current UberStrike The game was renamed UberStrike on November 17, 2010, to align with the changes in theme and gameplay toward a fantasy shooter. In November 2012, UberStrike had over 1.3 million Monthly Active Users and 1.1 million Likes on Facebook, making it the first and largest FPS on Facebook for 2 years straight. Uberstrike varies from Paradise Paintball in many ways. Some of the most recognized changes are the 'loss of paintball', which allowed for the inclusion of many more weapons (Some of which cost points, which can be earned by playing the game, and some of which cost credits, a form of currency that can only be bought using real-life currency), Another major change was in the gameplay itself- armor was introduced as a 'Armor Point Count' that constantly drained away but could be replenished using nearby respawning shields or buying a steady armor base with credits. Cmune has made UberStrike available on MySpace and Cyworld, the Korean Social Network Site, both of which were subsequently closed to refocus on other distribution channels. UberStrike is also available through the Mac App Store, for free as well as through a Windows client. Both apps have special HD graphics, in-app purchases and increased frame rates, making it superior to the Cmune Portal. Current CPU version: v4.3.10. Current mobile version: v4.3.11. For more information, look at the link below: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CMUNE